


Reinhard von Lohengramm

by bittenfeld



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drawings, Gen, Manga & Anime, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legend of Galactic Heroes, Imperial side:  This is the first in a 50-portrait set of all the High Command of both the Imperial and FPA fleets, as well as a number of close allies on each side, which I am posting a few at a time on deviantART.</p><p>If you're interested in seeing what I've posted so far on deviantART (I've done about half of them so far), please check my gallery:<br/>http://bittenfeld.deviantart.com/gallery/</p><p>The greatest anime of all time!!</p><p>media:  graphite pencil, colored pencil</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reinhard von Lohengramm

**Author's Note:**

> Legend of Galactic Heroes, Imperial side:  This is the first in a 50-portrait set of all the High Command of both the Imperial and FPA fleets, as well as a number of close allies on each side, which I am posting a few at a time on deviantART.
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what I've posted so far on deviantART (I've done about half of them so far), please check my gallery:  
> http://bittenfeld.deviantart.com/gallery/
> 
> The greatest anime of all time!!
> 
> media:  graphite pencil, colored pencil


End file.
